Anniversary
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: hanya sebuah kisah manis tentang kris yang berusaha mewujudkan keinginan suho untuk kencan berdua di peringatan anniversary pertama mereka / one shoot KRISHO in here ! hohoho :D


Title : Anniversary

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff

Warning! : typo(s) yang bertebaran, EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el…

.

.

.

"SEMUA TIDUR! TIDUR TIDUR!" Xiumin berteriak nyaring dan segera mengusir siapa saja dari ruang TV. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang memang sudah biasa di dapur saja diusir juga oleh si tetua ini.

"Hyung! Tinggal 15 menit lagi!" Kai marah-marah ketika TV dimatikan paksa dan badannya ditarik menuju kamar.

"Sudah tidur saja! Ini sudah malam! Besok ada jadwal! Kalian molor lagi aku lempar kalian semua ke luar jendela! mengerti!?"

Kyungsoo melihat kai yang bersungut segera menarik namja berkulit tan itu agar menjauh dan menuju kamar mereka berdua. Sedangkan Sehun yang hendak mengambil PSP urung melakukannya karena dia tahu Xiumin masti akan langsung melempar benda portable itu ke kolong sofa.

"Suho hyung mana?" Tao bertanya pada Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi karena menggosok giginya.

Luhan mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka "Sudah ada di kamar."

"Kris hyung?" Tao bertanya lagi.

"Dia sudah menyusul Suho. mungkin mereka berdua sudah tidur!" jawab Luhan "Aku mau tidur ya! aku tidak ingin kesiangan besok! Lebih baik kau tidur juga, jangan sampai kau terlambat, Suho hyung akan memarahimu nanti! Sana-sana!" Luhan mengusir Tao dengan halus sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar diikuti Xiumin yang sudah ada di belakangnya entah sejak kapan.

"Kris hyung tidur dengan Suho hyung lagi! Aku juga mau tidur dengan Suho hyung!" Tao merengut, sudah sekitar 3 hari belakangan ini keinginan Tao untuk tidur bersama Suho tidak dapat terpenuhi. Pasalnya, si naga bodoh itu selalu saja lebih dulu. tapi, toh siapa juga yang bisa melawan manusia dengan tinggi 188 cm itu. Kris kan pacar Suho.

"Sudahlah, kau tidur denganku saja! Kajja, nanti Xiumin hyung marah dan kita kena lagi! Biarkan saja Kris hyung dengan Suho hyung, mereka kan jarang berudua akhir-akhir ini, jadi biarkan mereka berduaan."

Tao hanya bisa diam saja ketika Sehun menariknya paksa ke dalam kamar dan mereka berdua menghempaskan diri di ranjang empuk. Sebelum akhirnya dorm itu kembali sepi dan tak terdengar aktivitas apapun. Semua tenggelam dalam kelelahannya masing-masing.

Tapi nampaknya, ada satu kamar, yang masih berbau kehidupan.

Diamana 2 orang penghuninya masih terjaga.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Kris bertanya pada seseorang yang masih membuka matanya. tengah berusaha menyamankan punggungnya dalam sandaran ranjang, dengan tangan yang membawa sebuah buku tebal. Hingga akhirnya pemuda manis yang sedari tadi Kris tatap itu menggeleng kecil.

"Belum mengantuk!"

Kris menghela nafas, menaiki ranjang dan merebut buku dari tangan kekasihnya dan meletakkan di atas nakas yang ada di sebelah ranjang sambil berucap pelan "Tidurlah, Suho!"

Suho tidak merasa marah saat bukunya diambil paksa oleh Kris. sejujurnya juga, matanya memang sudah mulai berat. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot dan Kris dengan sigap membetulkan posisinya. Suho mengerjapkan mata, dia mengulum ujung piamanya dan merasakan hangat menyelimutinya saat Kris memasangkan bed cover untuknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur? Bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu kau bilang lelah?"

Kris bertanya seraya mengusap kepalanya. Menyingkirkan poninya dan tersenyum kecil mendapati lelaki berwajah angel itu merasa matanya mulai berat.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya… entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti!"

Kris tersenyum lagi, mendekatkan tubuh keduanya, membuat Suho menempel pada tubuhnya dan rasa hangat kini bukan hanya dari selimut saja, namun juga dari tubuh atletis orang berambut pirang gelap keemasan ini.

"Jangan begini, aku tidak mau kau kelelahan dan mengantuk besok saat tampil! Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur!"

Suho tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Kini tangan halusnya melingkari pinggang Kris dan berusaha tidur. Melepaskan semua rasa lelahnya yang menyita semua energinya saat menghadiri berbagai acara yang benar-benar menguras tenaga itu.

"Oh ya, Junma, kau ingat hari senin besok hari apa?" tanya Kris. dia meregangkan pelukannya dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

"Besok senin? Tentu saja hari senin!" jawab Suho dengan polosnya "Oh, tunggu-tunggu itu tanggal 24, memang ada apa?" tanya Suho heran.

Dengan gemas, Kris mencubit pipi Suho "Kau lupa? Itu anniversary kita! 1 tahun!"

Suho memutar otaknya. Tunggu, anniversary? 1 tahun?

Oh! Suho si polos ini sudah ingat rupanya!

"Oh iya! mianhe, aku kira itu bulan depan!" sesalnya dan Kris balas dengan anggukan ringan. Suho lalu bertanya sedikit heran karena Kris tiba-tiba membahas topik itu "Memang ada apa kalau 1st anniversary?"

Kris tersenyum kecil "Ada yang kau inginkan? Aku akan berusaha menurutinya untukmu!" tawar Kris membuat mata Suho melebar karena sedikit kaget.

"Ta..tapi ini bukan ulang tahunku, tidak perlu hadiah segala!'' tolak Suho malu-malu. dia menggeleng kecil. Menurutnya ini terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula, hanya seperti ini saja Suho sudah senang. Dia tak mau memberatkan Kris, semua yang ada pada schedule sehari-hari mereka saja sudah membuatnya penat.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebutkan saja apa yang kau inginkan! Benar-benar kau inginkan!"

Suho menyerah dan akhirnya berfikir sebentar, sebelum sesudah itu dia menunduk karena telah menemukan jawabannya.

"Eung… sebenarnya Kris…" Suho menggantung ucapannya, masih berkecamuk antara mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Hum? Bicaralah!" Kris mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya memberikan kesan nyaman. Sebelum Suho melanjutkan perkataannya kembali.

"… sebenarnya, ada yang sangat aku inginkan!" ucapnya malu malu, "Aku… ingin kita kencan, berdua saja!"

Kris tertegun mendengar pernyataan tulus Suho. sedikit menyesal dia karena dia sadar tidak pernah membawa Suho untuk kencan berdua sekitar 1 sampai 2 bulan ini dikarenakan jadwal exo sangat padat dan mereka selalu berakhir dengan pulang kelelahan. Dan Kris sendiri pasti akan langsung mandi, ganti baju dan sudah tidur seperti orang mati.

Tapi Suho tidak, Suho mengurusi member lain dengan baik. menjaga semuanya dan Kris benar-benar merasa tidak berguna saat mengetahui sebenarnya dia juga 'ayah' dari 10 orang yang tinggal dalam satu dorm ini. Suho menyiapkan sarapan bersama Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, menata ruangan, membersihkannya dan melakukan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh member lain. Seharusnya Suho lebih lelah darinya. Namun nyatanya si kecil kurus itu tak pernah mengeluh dan dia paham, kalau semua member bergantung dan membutuhkannya, seperti seorang eomma.

Tapi Kris tetap kekasih Suho. Kris tetap berstatus sebagai pemilik pria manis berkulit pucat itu. Dan itu wajar saja, jika Suho ingin. Meskipun hanya sekali, meluangkan waktunya, hanya berdua bersama orang yang dia cintai itu. Hanya berdua.

Dan ini teramat sangat sulit mengingat mencari celah kosong di sela-sela jadwal padat mereka merupakan bukan sebuah hal mudah layaknya membalik telapak tangan. Agak riskan mengingat mereka tak pernah libur dari 2 atau 3 minggu yang lalu.

"Jadi, kencan ya?" Kris mengulang permiantaan Suho dan dia mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi kalau tidak bisa tidak apa-apa, aku tidak serius Kris. seperti ini denganmu saja sudah cukup. Aku menyukainya!" Suho menggelengkan kepala. Sedikit merasa tidak enak karena telah meminta sesuatu dari kekasihnya itu. Apalagi itu bukan hal yang mudah.

Kris tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan coba. Akan aku usahakan!"

Suho mengerjap, membinarkan matanya "Terima kasih!"

Entah untuk keberapa kali, Kris merasa bersyukur mempunyai kekasih yang selalu rendah hati dan memikirkannya, yang polos dan selalu menimbulkan kesan agar menjaganya. Yang kecil dan sangat ringan ketika digendong. Putih serta lembut membuatnya selalu ingin menyentuhnya. Juga, dengan wajah angel serta aroma lavender yang selalu keluar jika Kris membau sekitar leher dan tengkuknya. Kris merasa, entah kenapa hidupnya begitu lengkap saat dia bersama orang yang sedang dia dekap sekarang.

Beberapa saat setelah ucapan terima kasih itu keluar melalui bibir merah Suho, Kris merasakan sebuah benda menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. dia menatap wajah Suho yang kini merah. Sangat merah hingga membuatnya ingin menggoda pria yang tak lebih tinggi darinya ini.

Meski hanya sebentar, namun Kris yakin Suho dengan susah payah melakukan ciuman singkat itu. Dia yang pada dasarnya pemalu, jarang sekali mau mencium duluan. Dan sekarang dia melakukannya. Ah, Kris pasti berfikir, kekasihnya itu sudah mulai berani rupanya.

"A.. aku tidak punya hadiah anniversary apapun untukmu!" gugup Suho seraya menunduk dalam-dalam. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke dada Kris yang terbalut piama.

"Jadi… itu hadiahku?"

Lagi-lagi, mata seperti elang itu menyedot semua nyali Suho. si kecil itu mengangguk samar. Membiarkan Kris kini mengangkat kepalanya hingga mata hazelnya bertemu mata obsidian Kris.

"Kalau itu hadiah…" perlahan namun pasti jarak mereka menipis. Dan entah kenapa Suho meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang Kris. bukan mendorong, hanya meletakkan saja.

"… maka berikan aku lebih dari ini!"

Suho memejamkan matanya erat-erat seketika saat Kris mencium bibirnya. membawanya lebih dari sekedar kecupan ringan seperti yang tadi dia lakukan. bibir namja berambut pirang itu bergerak, melumat lembut dan menghisapnya pelan-pelan. Karena Kris tahu, Suho suka sesuatu yang lembut dan menghanyutkan perasaannya. Membuatnya tenang dan merasa aman. Suho mengcengkram piama tidur Kris, merasa kekasihnya itu menahan tengkuknya, menggerakkan kepalanya dan melumat bibirnya lebih dalam. Membuat liur keluar melalui ujung bibirnya.

Kris merasakan Suho tak lagi mencengkram piamanya. Ciumannya berhenti, tautan itu terlepas dan Suho hanya bisa menatap Kris beberapa detik sebelum menunduk lagi karena malu. wajahnya dijalari rasa panas dan kulit pucatnya beruba merah dengan cepat.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk permintaanmu tadi. terima kasih juga untuk ciumannya!" Kris membelai pipi Suho sebelum menjulurkan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap bekas saliva yang menempel di sudut bibir Suho berkat ciumannya tadi.

"Kris, tidak usah memaksakan dirimu, aku tidak serius memintanya!" lirih Suho dan kini Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya, mendekap kekasihnya yang sangat mungil itu.

"Gwaenchanha… sekarang tidurlah, maaf aku telah membuatmu tidur makin larut!"

Suho menggeleng, dia mengulurkan tangannya mengusap surai pirang Kris yang berantakan "Tidak masalah, kau juga harus tidur!"

"Ne, selamat tidur ya!"

Keduanya tersenyum. Suho yang terasa sangat nyaman di pelukan Kris sedangkan Kris yang dengan senang hati mendekap malaikat kecilnya itu. Dan belum sampai beberapa menit, keduanya sudah terlelap, jatuh ke alam mimpinya masih-masing. Membuat dorm exo kala itu sepi sepenuhnya.

.

.

Tengah malam.

Harusnya waktu yang tenang dan jauh dari gangguan. Malam yang harusnya sepi ini rupanya tidak berlaku. Pasalnya Suho terpaksa terbangun saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang. Kris yang menyadari Suho turun dari ranjang, ikut terbangun dengan mata sayu.

"Tao? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" Suho sedikit terkejut melihat Tao dengan mata mengantuk berdiri di ambang pintu. Suho kira, Tao tengah mengigau dan berjalan sambil tidur.

Namun nyatanya tidak.

"Hyungg!" Tao merajuk "Sehun menendangku ketika tidur! Aku terjatuh dari kasur!"

Tao berkata setengah mengadu. Suho melirik tangan kanan Tao yang membawa boneka pandanya. Oh, mungkin Tao berniat mengungsi ke kamar Kris dan Suho.

"Menendangmu?"

Tao mengangguk "Maknae itu benar-benar menendangku hyung! Aku tidak mau tidur dengan Sehun! Sehun menyebalkan!"

Suho tersenyum kecil "Kau mau tidur bersamaku?"

Tao mengangguk semangat disela kantuknya.

Tapi mendengar Tao akan mengungsi ke kamarnya, Kris melebarkan mata sipitnya dan menoleh tidak terima "Ya! aku tidur dimana?"

"Hyung bisa tidur dengan Sehun! Gege kan besar, jadi Sehun tidak akan bisa menendang Kris ge! Aku mau tidur dengan Suho hyung!" rengek Tao.

Oh ini masalah besar! Singkirkan Tao dengan cepat atau batal sudah acara tidur-berdua-dengan-damai-bersama-Suho yang sudah Kris tunggu mulai dari pulang setelah acara tadi sore.

"Ya! kenapa begitu, kembalilah ke kamarmu! Sehun pasti tidak akan menendangmu lagi!"

Tao menggeleng "Aku sudah dua kali kena tendang! Dan yang kedua aku jatuh ke lantai!"

"Tapi aku lebih dulu tidur dengan Suho! ya! ya!"

Kris diam saat Suho menarik tangan Tao masuk ke dalam kamarnya "Mianhe Kris, kita berbagi tempat tidur ya… aku tidak tega kalau Tao sampai tidak bisa tidur!"

Kris menyerah. Dia berdiri dan mengambil sebuah bantal dan selimut. Berniat keluar kamar. Dia tahu kekasihnya itu selalu mementingkan member lain (apa lagi maknae) yang selalu bisa membuat Kris cemburu seketika. Tapi apa boleh buat, toh Suho akan tetap melakukannya apa bila dia bersikukuh menolak.

"Arra, aku akan tidur dengan Sehun. Kau juga harus cepat tidur!"

Suho mengangguk dan menyuruh Tao untuk berbaring. Kris mengambil jaketnya, dan mencium pipi Suho sebentar. Membuat pria mungil itu malu karena dia tahu kalau seseorang melihat mereka.

"Jangan melakukannya! Aku malu," lirihnya sebelum Kris mengacak rambutnya dan berjalan keluar. Suho menutup pintu kamar dan dia merebahkan diri di samping tubuh Tao yang rupanya sudah tertidur. Diliriknya sebentar jam yang menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Sebelum dia memaksakan matanya untuk terlelap.

.

.

Sementara Kris sekarang sedang merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang yang ada di depan TV, dia nyalakan pemanas ruangan dan mencoba untuk cepat-cepat tertidur. Sebelumnya dia menuju kamar Sehun, namun dia urung tidur disana karena melihat Sehun menguasai seluruh inchi tempat tidur. Daripada berujung dengan ditendang maknae sialan itu, Kris lebih baik tidur di sofa.

Dan dengan susah payah dia menyamankan diri di sofa itu. Meskipun ukuran sofa yang panjang, Kris tetap saja tidur dengan kaki yang menggantung melewati lengan sofa. Tapi apa boleh buat, Kris tidak bisa menolak Suho. seperti seorang anjing Siberian yang patuh dengan perintah tuannya. Karena Kris tahu, Suho lebih memikirkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Baru sekitar 2 jam sejak Suho tidur bersama Tao. Suho terbangun. Dan entah karena apa, padahal tidak ada yang menganggunya dan Tao bahkan tidur dengan tenang. Saat mencoba untuk tidur lagi, Suho tak bisa, dia akhirnya berdiri bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Melirik Tao yang tidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka panda yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana itu. Dia mengambil jaket dan keluar dari kamarnya. Suho mengucek matanya menyadari ini baru jam 3 pagi. Dan begitu terkejutnya saat dia melihat Kris tidur di sofa, bukan di kamar Sehun.

Suho ingin sekali membangunkan kekasihnya itu dan menyuruhnya tidur di kamar, tapi melihatnya begitu pulas, Suho tak enak hati untuk sekedar menganggunya. Suho menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi sampai leher Kris, sebelum menuju dapur dan mengambil sebuah vitamin. Dia duduk di kursi maja makan dan menikmati detak jarum jam yang saat itu satu-satunya suara yang dia dengar.

Namun, sedikit dia terkejut saat suara baritone menyapanya. Dia menoleh, mendapati Kris berdiri dengan rambut berantakan dan menggunakan jaketnya.

"Kau belum tidur Suho-ah?"

Suho menggeleng "Aku sudah tidur. Tapi aku terbangun lagi, dan entah kenapa tidak bisa tidur! Kau kenapa tidur di sofa?"

Kris menarik kursi dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Suho "Sehun menguasai kasur. Jadi aku lebih nyaman tidur di sofa!"

"Kau terbangun karena aku? mianhe!"

Kris mengerjap melihat Suho yang lagi-lagi minta maaf dengan nada amat bersalah. Cepat-cepat dia menggeleng dan tersenyum "Ani, ini bukan karenamu, aku hanya bermimpi yang tidak enak saja, jadi aku terbangun, dan aku lihat lampu dapur menyala, jadi aku kesini. Bukan karena kau mengangguku!"

Kris tersenyum sebelum akhirnya keduanya menoleh melihat seseorang tengah mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar.

"Suho hyung? Kris hyung?" ucapan itu terdengar serak. Suho bangkit dan menyadari pria yang tengah terbangun itu Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah? wae? Apa Kai mendangmu hingga jatuh?" tanya Suho sambil menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi meja makan.

Namja bermata bulat itu menggeleng "Aku susah tidur hyung, tadi aku terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi! Padahal aku lelah dan mengantuk!"

Suho membelai kepala Kyungsoo dan pria itu malah meletakkan kepalanya di meja makan.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu susu hangat. Biasanya kalau susah tidur minum segelas susu akan bisa membantumu! Tunggu ya!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sementara Kris hanya diam dan menunggu kekasihnya itu membuat segelas susu hangat. Dia tersenyum, mengingat Suho selalu melakukan itu saat dia tidak bisa tidur. Dan Kris akan menemaninya sampai dia tidur dengan pulas.

Tak sampai 5 menit, Kyungsoo melihat segelas susu hangat di depannya. Dan Suho menyuruhnya agar cepat meminumnya sebelum dingin. setelah gelas itu tandas, Suho menggiring Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai mengantuk lagi menuju kamarnya yang dia tempati bersama Kai.

"Terima kasih hyung! Aku mau tidur dulu!"

Suho mengangguk sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu dan kembali ke dapur. Dia menghela nafas ringan saat mendapati Kris bahkan belum tidur. Dia jadi merasa bersalah. Suho pikir, Kris tidak tidur karena menemaninya yang juga tidak bisa tidur sepertinya.

"Kau mau susu juga?" tanya Suho menawarkan.

Kris diam sebelum akhirnya menjawab"Kalau itu juga bisa membuatmu tidur, tidak masalah."

"Aku mungkin akan terjaga sampai pagi!" lirihnya

Kris melontarkan pandangan elangnya "Ya! kau akan punya lingkaran mata hitam kalau terus-terusan begadang!"

Suho menggembungkan pipi "Baiklah, aku akan buat susu juga! tapi kau juga harus tidur Kris!"

Kris tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kris memutuskan untuk membawa Suho duduk di sofa dan meletakkan dua gelas susu itu di meja yang ada di depannya. Menurutnya sofa lebih nyaman dibandingkan dengan kursi kayu di ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur itu.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini setiap aku tidur?"

Suho mengerutkan dahi "Maksudmu?"

"Kau menjaga semuanya dengan baik, kau mengurusi semua member dan memberikan apapun yang kau bisa berikan untuk mereka. Apa kau tidak lelah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah meminta bantuanku? Jangan mengurusi semuanya sendirian!"

Suho menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak tegap Kris dia tersenyum kecil "Kau tahu aku guardian kan? Aku memang sudah seharusnya menjaga semuanya! Aku juga harus menjagamu!"

"Ya! kau pacarku dan harusnya aku yang menjagamu! Sudah cukup kau melakukan semuanya sendirian, lelah sendirian dan menanggungnya sendirian! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bangun tengah malam lagi!"

Suho tertawa kecil dan Kris malah menepuk-nepuk lengannya ringan. Membuatnya agar cepat tertidur.

"Untuk permintaan kencanmu, aku akan mengabulkannya! Aku akan coba!" lirih Kris.

Suho mendesah, permintaan itu lagi "Tak usah menganggapnya serius, aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah Kris. aku tidak mengatakan padamu kalau kau harus melakukannya!"

"Tapi aku tahu kau sangat menginginkannya! Mianhe, beberapa waktu ini kita tidak punya waktu untuk berdua! Aku sebenarnya juga ingin kencan berdua saja denganmu!"

Suho merasa nyaman saat Kris merambatkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai hitam lembutnya. Dia jadi ingat, memang sudah beberapa kali kencan mereka gagal. Banyak faktor selain ketatnya jadwal manggung dan latihan. Pernah juga Kai serta Sehun mengikuti kencan mereka dan itu menyebabkan Kris marah-marah, kedua maknae itu mengikuti mereka karena mereka penasaran, seperti apa gaya kencan kedua leader mereka itu. Dan akhirnya itu berujung dengan Kris yang terpaksa membiarkan Kai serta Sehun ikut dalam kencan mereka. Suho sih tidak keberatan, tapi Kris malah marah-marah hingga mereka berdua pulang.

Atau juga, Tao yang merengek ikut dan tentu saja Suho tidak keberatan, sebaliknya Kris rasanya ingin melemparkan apapun ke kepala maknae exo m itu. Dan akhirnya, kencan mereka gagal lagi.

Selalu seperti itu. Kris pikir, apa sifat Suho saja yang terlalu baik jadi semua dia tidak keberatan. Tapi untuk 1st anniversary kali ini Kris tidak akan membiarkan kencan mereka gagal lagi.

"Junma!"

Suho tak menjawab dan Kris melirik ke samping. Suho tertidur. Mungkin efek minum susu dan tepukan ringannya menjadikan dia lebih cepat tidur. Kris tersenyum, lalu mengangkat tubuh ringan kekasihnya. Menggendongnya menuju kamar dan meletakkannya dengan perlahan di sebelah Tao yang masih tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Sebelum akhirnya leader exo m itu menutup pintu dan kembali tidur di sofa panjangnya. Setidaknya, dia masih punya waktu 2 jam lagi untuk tidur.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasa, jadwal dan segalanya mengisi sampai malam. Namun hari ini berbeda sedikit, mereka pulang lebih awal. Jika biasanya mereka pulang hingga menyentuh jam 11 malam, kali ini mereka sudah bersantai di dalam dorm saat jam baru menginjak angka 6 sore. Ini hari minggu, melihat tampang semua member exo yang sudah seperti orang penyakitan karena kurang tidur, manager mereka memberikan waktu istirahat, mungkin 1 atau 2 hari mengingat mereka tidak pernah libur sejak terhitung 4 minggu yang lalu.

Semua terasa ribut di dorm. Kai dan Sehun tengah main PS dan Tao yang biasanya ribut kini diam karena sedang asyik main dengan handphonenya. Mungkin tengah main sebentar di social media.

"Ya! kkamjong pabbo! Bukan begitu mainnya! Kau harus menekan tombol ini bukan yang itu! Kau ini bagaimana sih?" Sehun kesal karena Kai merusak kenikmatan main PSnya.

"Kau itu yang pabbo! Mana ada main game seperti itu! Kau tidak pernah main game ini ya?"

Xiumin yang sedang duduk di atas sofa memutar bola matanya jengah dan langsung melempari kedua orang itu dengan bantal. Dia meraih remote TV dan memindahkan channel. Akibatnya Sehun dan Kai yang tengah berdebat langsung diam ketika TV bukan menampilkan game melainkan acara berita.

"Hyung!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"Apa? Kau ribut saja di kamar! Aku mau nonton TV!"

Sehun dan Kai kini saling menyalahkan sebelum akhirnya dia menyerah dan membereskan peralatan game mereka.

Sementara Chanyeol, Suho dan Kyungsoo ada di dapur menyiapkan beberapa makanan. Suho tengah memarut keju dan Chanyeol yang sedang memanggang daging, Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan sepanci besar spaghetti.

"Suho hyung! Mana Kris hyung?" Chen bertanya pada Suho yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ah, Kris? bukankah dia sudah pulang bersama kita tadi?" Suho mengejap dan mengingat keberadaan Kris. setahunya Kris masih duduk di sampingnya saat pulang naik van tadi.

"Tidak ada!"

Suho berusaha mengingatnya "Mianhe, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia, kau tunggu saja dia, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mau memintanya mengembalikan earphoneku! Tapi tidak masalah sih!"

Suho mengangguk-angguk sebelum akhirnya Chen pamit karena mau melihat TV bersama Xiumin dan Baekhyun.

Suho sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan sekarang tengah mencuci tangan saat Kris dengan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Suho-ah!"

Suho menoleh "Ah! Kris! tadi Chen…"

Suho batal melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Kris dengan buru-buru memeluknya erat. Membuat pria mungil itu memerah dan Chenyeol serta Kyungsoo yang ada di dapur hanya bisa melihat sekilas sebelum berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Suho melepaskan pelukan sepihak Kris dengan paksa, tangannya lalu memukul lengan Kris.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu!" Kris tersenyum kelewat lebar hingga Suho curiga.

"Tapi jangan memelukku disini! Aku malu!" lirihnya membuat Kris gemas dan rasanya ingin membawa kekasihnya ini ke dalam pelukannya lagi "Memangnya ada apa?"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke Suho membuatnya lebih gugup lagi. Kris berbisik pelan membuat Suho melebarkan matanya.

"_Kita bisa kencan berdua besok!"_

Suho lantas mendorong tubuh Kris dan berteriak sebelum dia sadar dan menutup mulutnya.

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menoleh "Suho hyung, waeyo?"

Cepat-cepat Suho menggeleng. Dan berusaha untuk tidak mencurigakan. Beruntungnya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mudah mengerti dan akhirnya memilih untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi 2 leader mereka.

Kris merasa kalau membicarakan ini di dapur tidak aman, alhasil Kris menggandeng Suho untuk menuju kamar dan menutupnya. Membuat seluruh member exo kala itu menjadi berpikiran macam-macam.

"Jadi, apa yang kau katakan tadi benar?" tanya Suho.

Kris mengangguk kecil "Besok, kita tidak ada jadwal, aku sudah tanya kepada manager hyung, besok kita bisa kencan!"

Suho mengerjap "Tapi… aku takut, kata ramalan cuaca besok hujan. Bagaimana?"

"Tenanglah, tidak masalah, kita bisa pulang sebelum hujan atau kita ke tempat indoor saja agar tidak kena hujan. Kau mau kan?"

Suho menimbang-nimbangnya "Jadi, besok kita benar-benar akan pergi berdua saja?"

"Tentu! Seperti keinginanmu!"

Akhirnya Suho mengangguk kecil dan Kris bersorak dalam hati.

"Tapi jangan ajak siapapun, jangan biarkan yang lain tahu. apalagi para maknae menyebalkan itu! Aku tidak ingin mereka menganggu kita berdua! Arra?"

Lagi-lagi Suho mengangguk mengerti. Kris memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya, memberikannya sebuah kecupan di bibirnya dan tetap dalam posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

"Ya! Kai! Sehun! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya Tao.

"Ssttt!"

Tao mengernyit begitu dia melihat Kai malah memperingatkannya agar diam. Dua manusia aneh itu terus saja menempelkan sebelah telinga mereka pada pintu. Dan saat itu juga, Tao sadar kalau mereka berdua tengah menguping.

"Kalian menguping pembicaraan Suho dan Kris hyung ya?"

Setelah Sehun rasa pembicaraan di dalam sana berhenti. Sehun dan Kai berhenti menempelkan telinganya dan malah membawa Tao untuk duduk bersama di ruang TV.

"Memang apa yang kalian dengar?"

"Sssttt!" Kai menyuruh Baekhyun diam saat pemuda berambut ungu itu ikut-ikutan bergabung dalam percakapan kecil ketiga maknae itu.

"Suho hyung dan Kris hyung akan pergi kencan besok!" bisiknya pelan.

"Kalian ini hobi sekali merusuhi urusan pribadi orang! Kalau memang mau kencan, lalu kenapa?" tanya Chen. Dan entah kenapa, seluruh member exo kecuali Suho dan Kris sudah ada di ruang TV, dan menyimak penjelasan dari si penguping. Sehun dan Kai.

"Kau mau mengikuti mereka lagi?" tanya lay.

Kai menggeleng "Sudah kapok aku kena marah Kris hyung seharian."

"Besok? Apa tidak ada schedule?" tanya Luhan, si pria berambut coklat ini tengah duduk di sofa bersama Xiumin, Chen dan Lay.

"Manager hyung barusaja mengirim pesan, dia bilang tidak ada."

Sehun menunjukkan handphonenya dan semua sontak mengecek handphone mereka masing-masing. Dan alhasil semua menyadari kalau mereka juga dapat pesan yang sama.

"Jadi mereka akan pergi berdua besok? Lalu kenapa?" tanya Chenyeol.

"Maka dari itu hyung! Aku punya rencana menarik!" ucap Kai.

Chen yang merasa dua manusia mahatolol ini akan melancarkan rencana gila yang hanya akan membuat naga itu marah-marah. Melolong seperti serigala jantan mengundang betina.

"OH! Kau mau mengacau di kencan mereka berdua?! Siap-siap kau dilempar dari lantai 10 Kim Jongin! Aku tidak mau ikut dimarahi!"

"Ish hyung! Kau kira otak kami berdua cuma kriminalitas? Bukan rencana seperti itu kok!" Sehun tidak terima.

"Lalu?"

Kai dan Sehun menyuruh semuanya merapat dan menceritakan idenya. Sesudah itu semua langsung diam dan menatap Kai serta Sehun dengan pandangan datar.

"Ya! kenapa kalian menatapku seperti ini?" teriak Sehun dan Kai berbarengan.

"Kau tersambar petir Kim Jong In? Oh Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun seraya berkedip.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa ide kalian seperti ini? kau kenapa sih?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Sehun dan Kai berpandangan sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ide mereka kali ini memang lain dari biasanya. Tapi, kalian semua perlu tahu, seperti apapun ide dari dua manusia pembuat onar ini pasti ada maksud tersembunyi di baliknya.

.

.

Kris heran.

Bahkan dia lebih heran daripada melihat Lay yang sikat gigi menggunakan sabun muka (dan itu penyebabnya karena Lay masih mengantuk dan tidak bisa membedakan mana sabun muka dan pasta gigi) pagi ini, dia bangun dan mendapati dorm begitu sepi seperti kuburan angker.

Kris mengecek handphonenya dan mendapati sebuah pesan singkat dari Sehun.

'_hyung! Kami bersepuluh pergi (hyung tidak perlu bertanya kami pergi kemana) aku tidak tega membangunkan hyung dan Suho hyung, jadi kami tinggal. Mianhe.'_

Kris mengernyit. Aneh. Maknae ini benar-benar aneh. Bahkan dia yang memang aneh sehari-hari kini terlampau jauh dari normal.

Tapi tunggu, mereka bersepuluh pergi. Dan ini artinya dia dan Suho bebas kencan tanpa diikuti siapapun! Oh tuhan! Terima kasih!

Kris tak peduli lagi 10 member lain itu yang pergi meninggalkannya. Yang penting dia bisa bersama Suho seharian ini! oh oh ini benar-benar hari yang baik.

"Chagi!" Suho terbangun saat Kris menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Eung?"

"Ayo kita kencan!" Kris terlampau semangat dan menarik tubuh rapuh kekasihnya agar duduk. Dia menepuk pipi chubby Suho agar pria mungil itu sadar.

Akhirnya mata hazel itu terbuka dan mengerjap, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Kau benar-benar bersemangat, tunggu sebentar," Suho menguap dan mengucek matanya "Kau mandi dulu saja! Nanti aku mandi setelahmu!"

Suho melorot lagi dan hendak tidur di ranjang, namun Kris mengangkat tubuh ringan Suho dan menyampirkannya di bahu. Membuat kini mata Suho terbelak dengan sempurna.

"Kita tidak punya waktu! Ayo mandi bersama!"

Suho tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Dengan cepat dia memukul punggung Kris "YA! mesum! Aku bisa mandi sendirian! Turunkan aku!"

Teriakan itu sia-sia, karena Kris sudah lebih dulu cekatan membawa tubuh Suho ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Setelahnya, Suho hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kris melepas semua pakaiannya dan menariknya ke bathtube. Ya ya, rupanya mandi bersama seperti ini juga bagian dari perayaan hari anniversary mereka selain kencan berdua.

.

.

Suho membetulkan letak mantelnya. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi taman saat Kris datang dengan membawa 2 gelas bubble tea. Mereka berdua ada di seoul park hari ini. tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi saat kencan.

"Gomawo!"

Kris mengangguk, lalu duduk di samping Suho dan melihat kekasihnya tengah menikmati minuman kesukaan Sehun itu.

"Ini masih pagi! Kau mau kemana? Ini juga hari senin, aku rasa tempat-tempat wisata akan sepi karena ini hari kerja!" tawar Kris.

Suho berhenti menyedot minumannya dan berfikir sebentar "Kris! aku mau main ice skatting. Ayo kita ke lotte world!"

Dan pria berambut pirang gelap itu mengernyit "Lotte world?"

Suho mengangguk "Ayo kita kesana!"

Tak kuasa menolak (karena Kris juga tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya) akhirnya dia mengangguk dan Suho bersorak senang. Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan menarik lengan Kris. mengajaknya untuk lekas berangkat ke taman hiburan tersebut.

.

.

Kris melihat hamparan es datar di hadapannya. Kakinya yang sudah berbalut sepatu khusus ice skatting itu enggan beranjak untuk memasuki arena yang kini sangat sepi itu.

Kris tersenyum kecil melihat Suho meluncur dengan lincah di atas permukaan es. Ini sudah menginjak akhir musim dingin namun Kris masih merasa udara masih dingin, apalagi di arena ice skatting ini.

"Ya! kau tidak mau bermain?"

Kris mengedipkan matanya terkejut "Aa.. ne ne!"

Pelan namun pasti Kris menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai licin es. Dan dia bersuaha keras agar kakinya mau diajak bekerja sama. Sejujurnya Kris benci permainan ini. karena dari kecil dia tidak bisa meluncur di arena es. Jangankan meluncur, memuat tubuhnya seimbang saja rasanya susah!

Bruk!

Suho menoleh, dia menggembungkan pipinya menahan tawa karena melihat kekasihnya itu jatuh terududuk di atas arena ice skatting. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri Kris dan berjongkok di samping tubuh kekarnya.

"Kau tidak bisa main ya?" tanya Suho setengah tertawa.

Kris mengacak rambutnya "A… ani! Aku hanya… eung…"

Suho malah mengerjap menangkap kebohongan dalam perkataan kekasihnya. Yang memang sudah jelas-jelas tidak bisa bermain permainan es itu.

"Oke oke, Junma! Aku memang tidak bisa main!"

Suho tertawa keras sementara Kris malah mengacak rambut hitam kecoklatan Suho gemas "Ya ya, kau boleh mentertawakanku!"

Dengan susah payah Suho menarik Kris dan menyandarkannya pada tepian arena. Memegangi tangannya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan mengajarimu!" ucapnya.

"Sudahlah, main saja! Dari kecil aku bermain ini dan aku tidak pernah berhasil meluncur!"

Dengan polosnya Suho kembali tertawa lalu mulai menggenggam kedua tangan Kris. dia tersenyum dan perlahan memberikan sebuah instruksi.

"Ikuti aku! jaga keseimbanganmu!"

Kris mulai menjauhi pinggiran arena dan mengikuti langkah Suho ke tengah lapangan es itu. Tubuhnya gemetar, takut kalau dia jatuh dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ya! kenapa kau lepas!" Kris berteriak saat Suho melepas satu pegangan tangannya. Membuat Suho tersenyum kecil dan kemudian dia melepaskan semua pegangannya.

"Ya ya! Junma!"

Suho rasanya ingin tertawa melihat Kris berdiri saja di tangah lapangan ice skatting. Tak berani bergerak. Dan hanya menjaga keseimbangannya. Dengan tatapan polos serta seolah tak berdosa, Suho berputar-putar mengelilingi Kris yang masih diam.

"Ayo bergeraklah!"

Kris merengut, "Kau mengatakan itu seolah terlihat mudah!"

Suho kini melihat Kris mulai bergerak, dan meluncur. Namun baru sekitar 2 meter bergerak, Kris jatuh lagi, dan kali ini Suho tertawa lebih keras.

"Aish!" Kris mengusap pantatnya yang membentur lantai es yang keras.

Suho berjongkok "Mianhe! Tapi kau benar-benar lucu!"

Kris menyentil dahi Suho kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir kekasihnya itu.

"YA! jangan melakukannya disini! Yi Fan bodoh!"

Kris tertawa saat Suho dengan wajah merah mengacak rambut emasnya dan memukul lengannya kuat-kuat. Dia melirik kiri kanan dan menyadari tidak ada yang melihat atas kejadian tadi. tapi kini tangan Suho terulur dan menarik tubuh Kris dan mereka berdua melanjutkan permainan mereka. Dan Kris bisa bertaruh dia tidak akan pernah mengijinkan Suho untuk kencan di arena ice skatting lagi. Cukup sudah dia babak belur karena terjatuh puLuhan kali.

.

.

13.00 KST

"Kris menurutmu apa tidak masalah kalau member lain tahu kita pergi berdua?" tanya Suho yang sedang berada di restoran jepang. Untuk makan siang karena Kris tadi mengeluh kalau dia lapar.

"Mereka saja meninggalkan kita tadi pagi. Jadi aku rasa tidak masalah! Oh ya, kau mau apa?"

Suho menunjuk sederetan gambar sushi di buku menu.

Kris tersenyum lalu memesankan makanan itu. Sedangkan Kris sendiri pesan ramen.

"Apa kencan ini tidak masalah? Kita bisa saja melihat foto kita di jejaring sosial esok pagi!" keluh Suho. dan Kris mengacak rambutnya.

"Tidak masalah, toh kita tidak melakukan apapun selain pergi berdua kan? Jangan cemas!"

"Tapi kau menciumku tadi! kau kira aku bisa berfikiran tenang?" Suho merengut dan mengetukkan jemarinya di meja.

"Tidak ada yang melihat kok! Jangan takut!"

Suho mendelik "Bagaimana bisa kau yakin tidak ada yang melihat?"

"Aku memang menyuruh petugas disana agar tidak membuka wahana ice skatting itu. Aku menyewanya 1 jam khusus untuk kita berdua."

Suho diam akhirnya selama beberapa detik dia diam lalu tangan kurusnya memukul kepala Kris dengan papan nomor meja.

"Aish! Ya! kenapa kau memukulku?"

Suho diam "Kau bodoh! Kenapa bisa kau punya pacar bodoh sepertimu!"

Kris cemberut "Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan nyaman kalau banyak orang kan? Kau itu yang bodoh!"

Mereka berdua hening sebelum tertawa bersamaan. Suho mendadak pipinya memerah. Seperti biasanya dan Kris sangat suka itu. Kris sangat menyukai pipi Suho yang gampang memerah seperti sekarang.

Siang itu mereka habiskan dengan makan dan mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang Suho inginkan. Hingga tak menyadari waktu sudah berganti dan matahari menggelinding turun ke barat. Hari ini juga Suho merasa benar-benar lelah. Dia masuk mobil dengan tangan membawa sebuah boneka anjing besar. Kris membelikannya saat dia tahu Suho menempel terus pada kaca etalase display sebuah toko boneka. Dan apa salahnya, setidaknya mereka akan punya koleksi baru selain ace dan teman-temannya di kamar dorm mereka.

Sebenarnya sih, Kris ingin mengajak Suho berkeliling lagi, namun tidak jadi karena hujan sudah turun dan Kris kasihan melihat Suho kelelahan.

Kris menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, melirik Suho yang membawa boneka itu dan mengelus bulu-bulunya yang lembut. Suho mengerjapkan mata hazelnya dan menggesekkan hidunya dengan hidung sang boneka dengan gemas.

"Kita pulang?" tanya Kris.

Suho mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka anjing berbulu coklat itu.

"Tidak mau menciumku dulu sebelum pulang?" pinta Kris. dia tidak ingin diabaikan karena satu boneka anjing itu. Suho menarik kepala Kris dan mencium pipinya.

"Ayo pulang!"

Mobil hitam itu akhirnya meninggalkan parkiran sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah ada di jalan raya. Tepat saat hujan mengguyur lebih deras.

.

.

"Kami pulang!"

Kris membuka pintu dorm dan tangan kanannya membawa sekantung makanan. Suho ada dibelakangnya, masih tetap menggendong boneka anjing yang ukurannya seukuran guling itu. Namun Kris heran, melihat dorm yang lagi-lagi sepi. Dan tidak ada kehidupan saat Kris masuk lebih dalam. Suho berjalan menuju meja makan saat Kris menyalakan lampu.

"Omo!"

Kris menoleh melihat Suho ternganga di depan meja makan. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah memekik kaget.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang meletakkan ini disini!"

Kris melihat sebuah kue dengan diameter sekitar 15 cm itu, dan Kris mengambil sepucuk kertas disamping kue berwarna putih itu.

Si leader exo m itu mengernyitkan dahi melihat isi surat yang aneh, namun saat dia selesai membaca, dia tersenyum.

'_hyung! Happy anniversary! ._

_Aku tahu dan merencanakan ini dari awal bersama Sehun. Jadi melihat kalian berdua yang jarang berdua akhir-akhir ini aku memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu untuk kalian berdua khusus hari ini. malam ini aku dan member lain tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Tak perlu hyung tanya aku dan yang lain ada dimana, Kris hyung dan Suho hyung nikmati saja waktu berdua ini! kami akan pulang besok pagi! Hyung boleh makan kuenya! Selamat anniversary 1 tahun ya!_

_Kim Jong In'_

"Kris, ini boleh aku makan tidak?" tanya Suho yang memandang kue dengan warna putih polos dengan penuh buah ceri di atasnya itu.

Kris mengangguk "Makan saja! Itu memang untukmu!"

"Oh ya! kemana yang lain?"

Kris duduk di samping Suho dan menunjukkan surat itu "Kai dan Sehun mengajak semua member pergi, mereka membiarkan kita berdua malam ini!"

"Jinjja? Tumben Kai dan Sehun baik sekali!"

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kai dan Sehun. Memang kedua orang itu hampir tidak pernah menurut, pasti akan menurut kalau ada maunya. Tapi Suho harus bersukur karena dua orang itu sudah merencanakan ini dan membuat hari ini benar-benar hanya untuk dia dan Kris.

Kris angkat bahu "Biarlah, mungkin aku harus mentraktir mereka nanti!"

Suho diam dan kini menusukkan garpunya ke buah ceri dan memakannya, kue dengan warna coklat berlapis butter cream putih itu memang kesukaan Suho selain makanan sushi.

"Kau bisa gendut kalau makan semuanya!" Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Aku akan menyimpan sisanya nanti! Aku tidak gendut kok!" ucap Suho kesal dan Kris mengacak rambutnya. Suho menghabiskan kira-kira kurang dari seperempatnya dan menyimpannya dalam kulkas.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Suho sebelum dia membuka kulkas.

Kris menggeleng "Kau simpan saja! Aku kenyang!"

Suho mengambil air dan membasahi tenggorokannya sebelum akhirnya dia melepas mantel dan syalnya. Meregangkan ototnya yang kaku.

"Kau mau apa setelah ini?" tanya Kris.

Pemuda berdarah china itu ikut-ikutan melepas mantelnya dan mendekati Suho yang ada di ruang TV sekarang. dia memberikan sebuah pelukan dari belakang untuk orang yang sudah menemaninya kencan tadi.

"Tidur? Mungkin," jawab Suho. dia meringis geli saat Kris meletakkan dagunya di pundaknya yang sempit sambil menggesekkan hidunya di pangkal leher putihnya itu.

"Tidur? Kita tidak bisa tidur semudah itu, Kai dan yang lain sudah baik hati membiarkan kita berdua malam ini. jangan tidur, waktu akan terasa cepat kalau kita tidur!"

Tangan mungil Suho mengelus lengan Kris yang melingkari perut ratanya.

"Lalu? Kita mau begadang sampai pagi Wu?"

Kris tersenyum dan membiarkan nafasnya berhembus ke permukaan kulit leher Suho membuatnya geli dan merinding.

"Boleh juga! aku ingin meluangkan waktu bersamamu sebelum kita terikat jadwal lagi!"

Suho membalik tubuhnya, memeluk pinggang Kris yang lebih besar darinya dan tersenyum seraya berkata "Terima kasih, sudah mewujudkan keinginanku, padahal aku tidak seserius yang kau pikir!"

"Aku senang bisa mewujudkannya untukmu!"

Suho mengeratkan pelukannya membuat kemeja putih Kris kusut. Hingga akhirnya Kris merengangkan tubuhnya dan memperlebar jarak. Pemuda berambut pirang gelap itu menundukkan kepalanya dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada bibir Suho yang selalu terlihat basah dan merah itu.

"Jangan malu! tidak ada yang melihat!"

Suho membuka matanya. dia baru ingat kalau semua sedang tidak ada di dorm. Dengan berani dia mengangguk kecil dan meletakkan tangannya di lengan Kris.

"Kau senang kan hari ini?"

Dengan anggukan kecil Suho menjawab "Aku… mencintaimu Kris!"

"Aku tahu! tak perlu mengatakannya pun aku tahu!"

Suho merona merah dan merambatkan tangannya menyentuh pipi yang terasa dingin milik Kris, meraba rahang tegas itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mau hadiah anniversary dariku lagi?"

Kris sempat berfikir namun otaknya mendadak macet saat Suho menempelkan bibirnya padanya, kekasihnya itu talah menciumnya dan itu lebih lama dari yang pernah Suho lakukan padanya. Tapi tidak selama yang Kris kira. Baru saja bibirnya ingin melumat milik Suho, buru-buru namja mungil itu melepaskannya. Membuatnya sedikit kecewa.

"Jangan buat aku lupa diri! Kau tahu, kau benar-benar menggodaku sekarang! dasar!"

Suho menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak mau berakhir di atas ranjang dengan tidak berpakaian keesokan harinya, mengingat besok mereka akan sibuk lagi.

"Tahan dirimu dasar mesum! Kau tahu kan besok ada jadwal!"

"Arra.. aku juga mencintaimu!"

Kris menarik Suho. dia menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri diatas sofa dan meletakkan Suho di pangkuannya. Membawanya sekali lagi dalam ciuman yang lebih dari yang barusan mereka lakukan. dia tidak sungkan melakukannya karena dia tahu tidak akan ada yang mengganggu mereka sekarang. Suho juga begitu terhanyut, dia diam dan menikmati ini semua, bagaimana bibir Kris bergerak dan melumatnya dengan lembut seperti yang setiap hari dia lakukan. dia menghisap pelan-pelan bibir itu dan mengulumnya lebih dalam disela-selanya. Terkadang Suho membiarkan lidah Kris masuk ke rongga mulutnya dan membiarkan mereka berdua bertukar saliva yang bahkan sampai menetes keluar. Kris tahu, dia akan lupa diri akan ini. namun dia merasakan Suho sudah memukul dadanya dan dia melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkan sebuah liur menghubungkan bibir mereka.

"Jangan melihatku seperti seorang maniak!" Suho merasa Kris melihat wajahnya dalam-dalam, dan dia menyingkap kerahnya. Membau aroma lavender disana.

Suho memjamkan matanya, tak kuasa melihat iris tajam itu yang menyedot seluruh nyalinya dan mengosongkan separuh isi kepalanya.

"Salahkan kau yang selalu menggodaku!"

Kris mulai lagi, menyerang tubuh mungil yang ringan itu dengan ciumannya dan sekali lagi merajai Suho di sofa panjang di ruang tengah itu.

.

.

Sementara itu di lain sisi…

Seorang berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan tubuh tinggi yang berstatus sebagai maknae dari anggota super junior itu membuka pintu dormnya, dia begitu terkejut melihat dorm yang ramai dan penuh seperti pasar sayur.

"Ya! apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" teriaknya.

Oh oh, rupanya ke 10 member exo ini sedang mengungsi ke dorm seniornya. Mereka menggelar karpet dan selimut di depan TV dan bersama-sama tidur-tiduran disana.

"Oh hyung! Mianhe, kami tidur disini malam ini saja ya!"

Kyuhyun diam dan meletakkan tasnya di kamarnya "Memang dorm kalian kenapa?"

"Kami membiarkan Suho dan Kris hyung berduaan malam ini! mereka sengan anniversary 1 tahun. Jadi kami memberikannya hadiah!" jelas Sehun.

"Ah tapi lihat! Disini jadi sempit sekali!" keluhnya.

Tiba-tiba Donghae datang dan duduk di sofa putih "Sudahlah, hanya hari ini saja. Tidak masalah kyu… tapi kalian baik sekali!"

Kai meringis dan menepuk dadanya "Itu ideku bersama Sehun!"

"Kau?! Tumben!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebuah apel, sebelum bergabung dengan semuanya.

"Si kkamjong dan yehet bodoh ini punya alasan lain hyung, mereka bukan benar-benar baik!" ucap Xiumin "Dan mereka berdua mengorbankan kami semua demi keinginan mereka!"

"Hah?" sungmin mengernyit tidak mengerti.

Kai dan Sehun mengetikkan sebuah pesan di smarthphone Kai dan mengirimkannya pada Kris. isinya penuh dengan rayuan.

'_hyung! Kalian berdua sudah pulang kan? Baik-baik ya! selamat bersenang-senang!_

_Oh ya hyung, kemarin aku dan Sehun melihat sepatu di etalase toko di gangnam, kau mau membelikannya untuk kami kan? Kami kan sudah membiarkan kalian berdua hari ini! Ayolah, Kris hyung akan makin langgeng (?) dengan Suho hyung deh! Terima kasih ya hyung! Kalau kalian anniversary lagi aku dan Sehun akan memberikan hadiah yang lebih dari sekedar ini._

_Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun'_

Kyuhyun memasang tampang aneh saat melihat pesan itu dari layar handphone Kai.

"Kalian bersikap baik hanya karena sepatu?"

Kai terkekeh dan Sehun kemudian bersorak ketika melihat jawaban muncul dari layar handphone hitam Kai.

Singkat saja isinya namun Kai dan Sehun sukses berteriak nyaring.

'_ok.'_

Luhan beringsut menutup telinga dengan bantal. Menyadari kalau duo maknae ini tidak akan pernah baik sepenuhnya. Chen menguap lebar dan memilih untuk memeluk Baekhyun agar cepat tertidur. Lay sudah tidur dari tadi tanpa terbangun sedangkan Chanyeol main kartu bersama Eunhyuk.

Semua diam dan menghela nafas panjang ketika Sehun dan Kai bertos dengan kompak seraya berteriak.

"Wuhuu… kita dapat sepatu baru! Yehet!"

Yah yah, meskipun mereka mengharapkan sesuatu diujungnya, tapi Sehun dan Kai setidaknya telah membantu Kris mewujudkan permintaan Suho untuk seharian bersamanya.

Demi peringtan 1st anniversary mereka.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**Pyong! Ini Rae bikin padahal besok mau UAS! *jedeeerrr**

**Maaf untuk segala ketidak jelasannya karena memang pada dasarnya ini cuma iseng aja karena jenuh belajar -_- disini banyak typo? Mian karena Rae juga males ngeditnya. Tapi, yang baca dan review boleh dong?! *puppy eye :3**

**Kamsahamnida!**

**Oke udah Rae mau belajar! Bye *teleport**

**.**

**.**

**SungRaeYoo \(^o^)/**


End file.
